Nathan Drake
Nathan "Nate" Drake is a treasure hunter and fortune seeker, as well as a deep-sea salvage expert, action-pro, and professional thief, having competed with several enemies such as Atoq Navarro, Zoran Lazarević, Katherine Marlowe and Roberto Guerro. Nate believes himself to be the descendant of the famous English explorer Francis Drake. By the events of Drake's Deception, he is married to Elena Fisher. He is voiced and motion captured by Nolan North. Description Nate is a Caucasian male, with dark brown hair and eyes which have changed throughout the games. They appear both blue and green at different points, if one looks at the in game shots in the Official Game Guide for U3. He has a muscular physique, a tan skin-tone, and is either 6'1 (North's own height) or 5'11, the later with minor evidence due to his mugshot stating him as six foot with shoes on) but his height has never been confirmed. Nate's face is square and angular, with a cleft-chin and squinty-eyes. His hair is short and spiky, and he usually sports a five o'clock shadow. History Youth and teenage years, (1982-1997) Nate's birth name is unknown, although by the time he was a teenager, he had come up with the name "Nathan Drake" for himself. By the time Nate turned five, his mother had committed suicide and his father relinquished custody of him to the state. He ended up in the Saint Francis Boys' Home, where he was raised by nuns and taught Latin. As he grew, he learned a great deal about the voyages of Francis Drake. By the time he was fifteen1 this knowledge led him to Cartagena, Colombia, where the Maritime Museum was holding a Francis Drake exhibit. Included in the exhibit were Francis Drake's ring and astrolabe. Nathan's intention was to steal the ring, although he later stated that he was there to "reclaim" it, as it belongs in his family. While making preparations for the theft, he encounters both Victor Sullivan and Katherine Marlowe. Sullivan had been hired by Marlowe to steal the ring, and a confrontation ensues when both parties attempt their heists at the same time. After Marlowe ordered her men to kill Nate, Sullivan turned against her and helped Nate escape. They strike up a friendship, and Sullivan, impressed by Nate's skills and potential, becomes both a mentor and father figure to Nate. 1991-1992 (Nate Gets Bailed Out) As Nate and Sully's respect and relationship begin to grow within a year of meeting each other. Sully's words begin to stick with Nate about how he still has a lot to learn when he gets himself locked up in prison. Sully, who stood true to his words, bailed him out of the situation. This showed Nate how much he cares for him. 2000-2001 (Ten Years Before The Fourth Labyrinth) When Nate and Sully pay a ship's captain to take them and their cargo from Valparaiso to the United States, it turns out to be a drug smuggling run. Nate being the man he is, decided to throw the drugs overboard, until Sullivan manage to talk him out of it (this could be because of them getting paid by the unknown contact in the United States). 2001 (Spending Time in Costa Rica) Both Nate and Sully take some time out of treasure hunting to relax in Costa Rica. 2003-2004 (The Fourth Labyrinth) While Nate is on another adventure with Sully they find themselves in another situation. This time, the pair are trapped deep underground beneath an Aztec tomb. 2004-2005 (Before The Fourth Labyrinth) This adventure involves Nate and Sully searching for ancient demon and animal masks in Bhutan for a few weeks. Uncharted: The Golden Abyss (unspecified time before Drake's Fortune, likely around 2005-06) Panama Nate has been hired as an expert by Jason Dante to investigate a dig site on a ridge in central Panama. At the dig site, they encounter Marisa Chase, Dante's "partner," who, as a result of her distrust, had tailed them. Dante receives an erratic radio call from Roberto Guerro, the leader of a revolutionary army based in the surrounding forest, and leaves, while Chase helps Nate examine the dig site, both unimpressed that Dante had not informed them about Guerro's presence. They find the remains of a group of Spanish conquistadors who were murdered - poisoned by forces unknown. The only clue to why the soldiers were killed is a grave marker carved with a symbol Nate recognizes as being of Visigoth origin. Chase reveals to Nate that she possesses an Amulet that Dante doesn't know about, and refuses to let Nate examine it unless he agrees to her offer of partnership. Before they can learn more they are interrupted by the arrival of Guerro's men. As Chase refuses to use a gun, Nate kills them all and the two attempt to escape. It is revealed that Dante has been working with Guerro. Nate tries to escape by attacking the soldiers, but is knocked unconscious. Nate wakes up in a burning warehouse. Escaping, he finds himself in a shanty town that acts as Guerro's base, and meets up with Chase. She explains she escaped Guerro after a brief interrogation, and set the warehouse alight as a diversion. Nate decides to rescue Dante and escape, but Chase refuses to leave without her Amulet, so reluctantly Nate agrees to help her retrieve it. After defeating a number of Guerro's guards, they reach his office where they learn that Dante has already cut a deal with him, and given Guerro all the research he and Chase collected. Nate and Chase retrieve the Amulet from Guerro's office and narrowly escape the compound while being shot at. Chase takes Nate to the house of Vincent Perez, her grandfather, and explains that he found the Amulet among the ruins on the ridge, and spent twenty years trying to figure out what it was. The year before, he was diagnosed with terminal cancer, which made him desperate to solve the mystery. He contacted Dante, who was able to negotiate with Guerro for access to the site, but three months ago he disappeared, and Dante took over the excavation. In Perez's study, Nate discovers a symbol from the grave marker on the cover of a book about the Sete Cidades, an obscure Christian religious order with roots stretching back to the Visigoths. When the Islamic Moors invaded Spain in the Eighth Century, seven Spanish bishops set sail with the treasures of Spain. Apparently they went on to find the seven cities of gold, and the Sete Cidades was an order dedicated to finding these cities. Using Perez's research, Nate is able to translate the words written around the edge of the symbol, "The Sword of Stephen shall bear witness to our sacrifice in the Chamber of the Seven Fathers." Perez also noted that this Chamber would have been a holy place, a sanctum for the secrets of the Order, and a potential location for it. Nate accepts Chase's earlier offer to be partners as they depart. Chamber of the Seven Fathers Arriving at this location - Spanish ruins next to a large sinkhole - Nate and Chase enter catacombs at the bottom of the sinkhole and find the Chamber of the Seven Fathers, along with Perez's camp and his journal. The journal sheds more light on the Sete Cidades, specifically referring to Frair Marcos de Niza, a Spanish priest who was also a High Priest of the Sete Cidades, who was noted for claiming to have discovered the Seven Cities of Gold. As it turned out, Marcos lied, and his seven cities were simply native American villages. While they are investigating, they are ambushed by Guerro's men, who had followed them. Nate kills them and insists they hurry it up. When the journal refers to Marcos' guide, Esteban the Moor, Nate realises that the Sword of Stephen is the sword of Esteban. After solving a puzzle, Nate and Chase discover Esteban's tomb and find the body of Vincent Perez inside. While Chase mourns for her grandfather, Nate takes the Sword of Stephen. Engraved upon the blade are symbols, which Nate takes charcoal rubbings of before he returns to Chase. He tells her that, when they find Quivira, it will be Perez's discovery, but she turns him down - it will be their discovery, as partners. They are interrupted by the arrival of Dante, who takes Chase hostage right before Guerro arrives in time to hear Dante insult him. Guerro then calmly drops Dante off a balcony, and forces Nate to hand over the Sword of Stephen while he leaves with Chase as a hostage. Dante regains consciousness, as the fall wasn't fatal, and he and Nate work together to escape the sinkhole that was rigged with Guerro's explosives. They kill a multitude of Guerro's men trying to save Chase before she is taken, but when they finally get out of the sinkhole, they are too late. Dante vows to go hire his own army and go after Guerro while Nate seeks help from Victor Sullivan. Temple of the Serpents Nate has assembled the charcoal rubbings of the symbols on the Sword of Stephen, revealing a map to the location of the Temple of the Serpents, which Friar Marcos stated "guards the gateway to hell." Nate and Sully make their way to the Temple while Dante's mercenaries fight Guerro's revolutionary army. Along the way, Sully falls down a hole and injures his leg. He suggests that Nate should go on alone, while he steals a helicopter to be their getaway vehicle. Nate continues alone to the Temple of the Serpents, where he learns that Dante's mercenaries have Guerro trapped in the lower caverns. Nate descends to a large doorway at the base of the cave where Guerro's men have Chase captive. They are setting up explosives on the supporting columns of the cavern. After Nate deals with them, Chase refuses to leave - Quivira is just behind the door. Nate realises that her Amulet is in fact the key to Quivira, and uses it to open the combination lock on the door. The Golden Abyss Beyond the doorway, they gain access to the Golden Abyss. This cavern has numerous enormous veins of gold all over its walls, and in the centre is the Throne of Gold. Sitting on the Throne is the corpse of Esteban, impaled through the heart with the dagger of Marcos de Niza. Esteban was a Sete Cidades offering, a sacrifice of blood to seal the gates of hell. A Geiger counter in Chase's pack indicates that the gold is radioactive. Dante arrives and reveals he knew about the treasure being radioactive and plans to strip-mine Quivira and litter the gold through the black market. Nate and Dante get into a fist-fight with Nate being the victor. Nate and Chase leave Dante by the Throne of Gold, and Chase detonates the bombs in the caverns to seal it. As she and Nate flee, the caverns begin to collapse, killing Dante and any of his mercenaries still in the cave system. As they reach the exit, Guerro appears and fires an RPG into a stone column, causing it to collapse and fall onto Chase's leg. Guerro reloads the RPG and says he has only one cause left without his army: to die with honour. Nate confronts Guerro and he is able to trick him into charging out onto a burning bridge, which collapses and plunges the General into the abyss. Nate returns to Chase and manages to lever the stone block off her leg, before the two flee to the exit - where they find Sully waiting with his helicopter to winch them out. They land to splint Chase's leg, and while Sully checks the chopper has enough gas to get them home, Nate reveals he saved Chase's Amulet. She takes it, and hurls it into the jungle, stating that Marcos was right - it belongs in hell. Sully interrupts before the two can kiss, and as they head back to the helicopter he begins telling them his story about the nurses in Buenos Aires. Again. Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth (Unspecified time period before Drake's Fortune) New York After completing a job in Ecuador (stealing the Staff of Ayr Manco and rescuing hostage Alex Munoz from drug runner Ramón Valdez), Nate is called to New York by Sully to investigate the murder of Sully's old friend Luka Hzujak. Sully wants to help Luka's daughter (and his god-daughter) Jada find out who killed Luka and why. Nate agrees to help, and learns that before his death Luka worked on a secret project for weapons company Phoenix Innovations, supposedly on the trail of a lost treasure. From what Luka told Jada before he died, the project has something to do with the ancient labyrinth on Crete, the source of the Minotaur legend, designed by Greek mythic figure Daedalus. They go to an exhibition on ancient labyrinths at a nearby museum to speak to an expert, Dr Maynard P Cheney, and arrive seconds after Cheney was stabbed to death. A graduate student, Gretchen Welch, explains that Luka spoke to Cheney about an excavation in Egypt where her brother is a site manager before travelling out there. She confirms that Luka believed both labyrinths were designed by Daedalus, and that Luka also believed there was a third. After they depart the museum, their attempt to search Luka's apartment is derailed when the entire building burns down. Following an attempt on their lives immediately afterwards, they leave America for the next step on the trail - the dig site in Egypt. Egypt In Egypt, a search of the hotel room where Luka stayed on his visit reveals his journal, concealed within an air conditioning unit. It confirms Luka's theories surrounding Daedalus and the Mistress of the Labyrinth, and states that Tyr Henriksen is not interested in the first three labyrinths - he wants the treasure in the Fourth. That night Nate, Sully and Jada have dinner with Ian Welch, who agreed to meet them after the call from his sister, and he explains that Luka's theories are supported by evidence from the dig site, including references to alchemy, a mysterious honey, and how the Mistress of the Labyrinth received more tribute than all the other gods combined. The dinner date is interrupted when Jada's stepmother, Olivia, arrives looking for her. She claims to be concerned for her and afraid of Henriksen, but Jada refuses to speak to her and marches out of the restaurant when Nate and Sully invite Olivia to talk. Nate follows, and finds Jada being kidnapped by suited men. In the ensuing fight, men dressed in black hooded robes appear and kill the thugs, warning Jada to "go home". In the confusion, Ian left having agreed to get them into the dig, and Olivia mysteriously disappeared. Nate, Sully and Jada meet Ian the next day at the dig site - The Labyrinth of Sobek - and learn that Tyr Henriksen has taken over funding of the dig and is being shown around. They have time to examine the central chamber while Henriksen views the above-ground facilities, and while they do so Nate uncovers references to the Minotaur and a secret passage beneath the altar. Inside, they find a deformed human skeleton wearing a horned headdress, and three separate worship chambers each dedicated to different gods and decorated with ancient scripts. The chamber dedicated to Sobek is decorated with Egyptian hieroglyphics, while a chamber decorated in Cretan script (or Linear A) is dedicated to Dionysus, obviously representing the labyrinth on Crete. The third chamber, however, is decorated in a script Ian deduces to be an unknown variant of the Linear B script, and what he can translate reveals the chamber is dedicated to Poseidon, and the third labyrinth is on the island of Thera. They are interrupted (again) by an attack by the hooded men, who kidnap Ian and drive the others back to the altar chamber, where Tyr Henriksen, Olivia and security guards await them. Jada pretends to be glad to see Olivia, and convinces them to let her go outside for some air, escorted by Nate and Sully. Santorini As soon as they leave the labyrinth, Nate, Sully and Jada leave the dig and go straight to their car. They travel to the Santorini archipelago in the Aegean Sea, all that remains of Thera after a volcano on the island erupted. Using Luka's journal, they find the entrance to the third labyrinth beneath a medieval fortress, as well as the safe route towards the centre. Along the way, they find extensive damage to the labyrinth by the eruption and successive earthquakes, which has allowed the sea to flood some caves. At one point, they are forced to double back - and find that Henriksen, Olivia and some thugs have been following them. Henriksen is shocked by their accusation that he murdered Luka, and reveals he thinks it may have been another warning to "go home." He also admits that Olivia's charade about being afraid of him was a ploy to try and find out what they knew. Henriksen is about to order Nate, Sully and Jada to lead them to the center at gunpoint, when they are again attacked by the hooded men. This time, however, they kidnap Sully and drag him deeper into the labyrinth. Nate and Jada immediately pursue them, following them all the way to the central chamber, where they ultimately lose their quarry. Nate opens the secret door, hoping to find evidence of the Fourth Labyrinth. Like in Egypt, there are worship chambers in the secret passage, although two of them have collapsed into a sea cave. However, while in Egypt there were only three chambers, here there are four. One of the two is dedicated to Dionysus, while the other is dedicated to an unknown god and decorated in Chinese writing. Henriksen's group catches up with them, and while Olivia examines the chamber Nate agrees with Henriksen to settle their differences later. Olivia deduces the Fourth Labyrinth is in China, and is based on the Chinese hell - Diyu. She theorises that all the treasure was moved there after Daedalus was chased off Crete, the priests abandoned the Labyrinth of Sobek and the volcano destroyed Thera. As the treasure was moved, the fourth chamber was built to honour the fourth god, although something stopped Daedalus adding four chambers to the other two labyrinths. The discussion is interrupted by a rumbling throughout the labyrinth, as the hooded men detonate explosives to collapse the medieval fortress over the entrance and trap them within. Nate, however, realises there is another way out and leads the others to the sea cave. He stows a radio and his clothes in a waterproof pack, and swims out alone to find a safe path. Once he finds one leading out to the open ocean, he goes back and helps the others get out. Together, Nate and Jada travel with Henriksen and Olivia to China, and they share their research. Daedalus was a con-man, who would convince kings and priests to let him build the labyrinth as the ultimate treasury - only to steal the gold once it was safely placed in the centre. While the labyrinth on Thera was being built, a fourth ruler fell for the con and ordered construction of a fourth labyrinth in Yiajing, China - modern-day Nanjing. However, Daedalus died before construction of the fourth labyrinth was complete, so his nephew Talos took over the con and must have halted the addition of four chambers to earlier labyrinths. He altered the design of the fourth labyrinth and demanded an army of slaves to build it. Olivia also reveals that a flower motif discovered in earlier labyrinths represents the extinct plant White Hellebore, but they don't know it's significance in relation to the labyrinths. China Before they land, they discover that their co-pilot has been somehow brainwashed by the hooded men to kill both the pilot and himself, but Henriksen is able to land the plane safely and they are eventually released by Chinese police after the intervention of staff from the Norwegian and American embassies. A call to one of Nate's contacts, Margaret Xin, reveals a likely location for the Fourth Labyrinth - the only place in Nanjing without underground transport tunnels is an ancient site where excavation has been banned by the Chinese government. Using Luka's journal, the photos from the worship chambers and the historical record, they find the entrance to the labyrinth and Nate deduces that the path to the centre will be marked with tracks from dragging all the gold there. Along the way, they find that the extinct White Hellebore is still alive and well within the labyrinth. In a cavern with a mural showing the Mistress of the Labyrinth offering seven slaves a chalice, Olivia plays her hand and reveals the mercenaries Henriksen hired have been loyal to her all along. In the midst of an attack by the hooded men - or the Protectors of the Hidden Word - Nate, Jada and Henriksen escape together, and Henriksen explains he's been researching the labyrinths for years. The White Hellebore is used to make a solution, the honey, that can render a man docile and obedient, but will sometimes trigger mutations when ingested - creating the Minotaurs. This honey was also known as the Hidden Word, and he thinks Daedalus used it to con workers into believing he was paying them in gold to reinforce the idea he was valuable to rulers. The treasure Henriksen was searching for was the secret of the White Hellebore, to sell it to the highest bidder, while Olivia will probably use it to make rulers her puppets. Nate, Jada and Henriksen decide to continue to the center, each for their own reasons. As they close on the center, they come under attack from six Protectors, one of whom is immediately killed by Henriksen, revealing his identity as Ian Welch - brainwashed with the honey to protect the labyrinth. Nate is attacked by Sully, also brainwashed, and the two tumble into an underground river where they fight. Nate knocks Sully out and carries him to the bank while Jada and Henriksen deal with the other Protectors before carrying Sully further into the labyrinth, to the center. Jada opens the secret passage - and the Minotaur charges out to attack. Olivia arrives and orders her mercenaries to fire upon it. At this point, Sully has woken up, but remains disorientated, and Nate and Jada drag him into the secret passage. There they find the last Mistress of the Labyrinth, ministering to a dying Minotaur. She orders her guards to attack, but Nate and Henriksen hold them off long enough for Olivia to kill the younger Minotaur and come to them. She and her last few mercenaries kill the guards, only for the Mistress to attack and kill Henriksen before being shot herself. Olivia examines the chamber, looking at the gold piled around the walls, and the three tombs in the center. She picks up a gold Minotaur statue, which triggers a trap and floods the secret chamber. Sully, now more aware and back to his old self, pulls Jada out of the chamber while Nate goes after Olivia. However, the Minotaur seizes her and drags her beneath the water to drown, while Nate escapes. Nate, Sully and Jada leave the labyrinth, aware nobody else will discover it and the White Hellebore while the ban on excavation remains in place. Soon after, Nate, Sully and Jada attend Luka's funeral in New York. As Jada leaves to talk with her relatives after thanking Nate and Sully, Sully tells Nate about a friend's cousin who recently left the Vatican, and brought with him a map to the lost Inca city of Paititi. Sully states that, if anybody were to find Paititi, he'd rather it be him and Nate. Nate agrees - it looks like they're headed to Peru. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) The Search for El Dorado Nate and journalist Elena Fisher recover the coffin of Francis Drake from the ocean floor. Elena is with him to record the events for a documentary. When Nate opens the coffin, they discover a diary written by Sir Francis Drake that points to the location of El Dorado, the fabled city of gold which Sir Francis was searching for. They also learn that Sir Francis had faked his death, as there was no body in the coffin. They are saved from an attack by Eddy Raja's pirates by Victor Sullivan in his seaplane, the Hog Wild. Back on land, Sully and Nate leave Elena behind as they travel to the Amazon, where they find the ruins of an ancient South American civilization, and clues that El Dorado is a large gold statue, and that it was removed long ago by the Spaniards. Searching further, Nate and Sully discover a long-abandoned German U-boat stuck in a river containing its dead crew and a missing page from Sir Francis Drake's diary that points to a southern tropic island where El Dorado was likely taken. Before they can leave the island, Nate and Sully encounter Gabriel Roman, another treasure hunter who has hired the services of mercenaries led by Atoq Navarro, Roman's lieutenant and an archaeologist with knowledge of the statue. Roman then shoots Sully in the chest and Nate escapes. As he escapes, he encounters Elena, and they then head to Sully's plane and fly to the island marked in Francis Drake's diary. Plane-wrecked Having been shot down over the island and separated from Elena, Nate works his way to a fort where he spots Elena's parachute. He is soon captured by Eddy's pirates and imprisoned in the fort. Elena rescues Nate and they flee. The two work their way through a long-abandoned port city and discover, through a log book in the city's customs house, that the statue was moved further inland. Soon after, Elena spots the supposedly dead Sully working with Navarro and Roman, who are heading north. They decide to follow them to the monastery. There, they rescue Sully, who survived thanks to Francis Drake's journal blocking the bullet. The trio find a series of catacombs beneath the monastery. In these tunnels, Nate overhears an argument between Navarro, Roman,and Eddy, who was hired by Navarro in order to aid in the capture of Nate and the security of the island all with the reward of a share of the gold of El Dorado. Roman doubts Eddy's abilities to do his job further and ignores his superstitious claim that something cursed on the island is killing his men. Roman dismisses Eddy and his crew. The Treasure Vault Now separated from Sully, Nate and Elena find a passage leading to a large treasure vault. There, they find Sir Francis Drake's body. Nate realizes that he died on the island, not having found the treasure. Nate leaves Francis' ring with his corpse, and tells Elena that it's time to leave the island. Before they move on, they encounter Eddy running for his life, chased by the Descendants: mutated humans possessing incredible speed and strength. After Eddy is killed by the creatures, Nate and Elena escape and find themselves in an abandoned German submarine base. Nate ventures out into the base to restore power to allow them to leave. During his exploration, he discovers that the Germans had sought the El Dorado statue during World War II but, like the Spaniards before them, were mutated by the statue. Sir Francis, knowing the statue's power, was actually trying to keep it on the island, before he too was killed by the descendants. Showdown Nate attempts to return to Elena, but finds that she has been captured by Navarro and Roman. As Nate follows them, he reunites with Sully outside of the monastery. In a catacomb the monastery, Nate and Sully are captured at gunpoint and find that Navarro and Roman have the statue. Navarro urges Roman to open it; inside is the Mummy of El Dorado. As Roman opens the statue, he inhales an airborne virus that is carried by the rotting corpse and begins to mutate. Navarro shoots the mutating Roman, and reveals that he had planned all along to steal the statue and sell the virus as a biological weapon. Navarro then has the statue lifted out by helicopter as his mercenaries are attacked by the Descendants. Nate jumps onto the net that is holding the statue the statue, and as Navarro's men attempt to shoot him off the helicopter pilot is killed. The helicopter crash lands on a tanker ship. Nate and Navarro fight, and Navarro is knocked unconscious. After Nate pulls an injured Elena from the helicopter, Navarro regains consciousness and is ready to kill both Nate and Elena. Nate pushes the helicopter off the tanker. The rope connecting the helicopter to the statue, which has become tangled around his leg, plunges both Navarro and the statue into the ocean. Nate and Elena lean in to kiss but are interrupted by Sully, who arrives on a small speedboat, with several boxes of treasure that he took from pirates who were "too dead to care." Elena gives Nate Francis Drake's ring, saying that she took it because she thought he might miss it. She reminds Nate that because she lost her camera, he still owes her a story. As the boat sails towards the horizon, Nate assures her he's "good for it." 2007-2008 (Three Years Before The Fourth Labyrinth) Nate decides to branch out more with his treasure hunting by working for different people. Ecuadorian drug runner Ramón Valdez hires Nate to retrieve the Staff of Ayr Manco from Pacariqtambo. Once Nate delivers it to him, Valdez betrays him and Nate barely makes it out of Ecuador alive. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) Breaking and Entering Nate is offered a job by Harry Flynn and Chloe Frazer: steal an oil lamp from the Istanbul Palace Museum's Marco Polo exhibit. Nathan accepts the job after realizing that it may lead to the Marco Polo's lost fleet, and the Cintamani Stone, a great treasure said to grant invincibility. They three plan to double-cross Flynn's employer and keep the reward for themselves. Nate is later joined by Chloe in his room, and they plan to run away together when the job has been completed. During the heist, Nate brakes open the lamp to uncover blue resin and a blank piece of paper. He burns the resin which reveals a hidden map on the paper. Flynn then double-crosses Drake, who is arrested and imprisoned for three months before Chloe, who was also betrayed by Flynn, asks for the help of Victor Sullivan to bail him out. Sully uses Nate's remaining cash from their El Dorado expedition, and a good deal of his own, to get Nate released. Borneo Flynn and his employer, Serbian war criminal Zoran Lazarević have discovered the remains of Polo's fleet in Borneo. They travel there, and with Chloe working within Lazarevic's camp as a mole, manage to discover the remains of Polo's crew in a series of caverns. In the caverns, they discover the Phurba, a golden dagger which will grant entrance to the fabled city of Shambhala. They also find a clue that points towards a temple in Nepal. They are ambushed by Flynn, who learns of the Nepalese temple. After they narrowly escape, Sullivan decides that the quest is too risky for him to carry on. Nate and Chloe head to Nepal, finding that Lazarević and his soldiers have plunged the city into a civil war as they look for the temple. Urban Warfare En route to the temple, Nate and Chloe run into Elena Fisher and her cameraman Jeff, who are attempting to prove that Lazarević is alive. He had been presumed deceased following a NATO bombing raid which caused severe scarring to his body. The four reach the temple and discover that the stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. Just as they are about to leave the group is ambushed outside the temple, and Jeff is severely wounded. Despite Chloe's insistence to leave Jeff behind, the group pushes on further until they are finally caught by Flynn and Lazarević. Chloe reluctantly pulls her gun on Nate to protect her "cover", while Lazarević executes Jeff. Lazarević and Chloe then leave for a train, but Nate and Elena manage to escape just as Flynn is about to kill them. The couple rushes to the train yard and catch up with the train on a stolen jeep. Nate boards the train and finds Chloe, who is upset about Nate insisting that they take Elena and Jeff along with them earlier. She refuses to go with him, and as the two argue Flynn arrives and shoots Nate in the abdomen. Chloe causes Flynn's next shot to miss Drake, who takes the opportunity to flee back through the train. Badly wounded and pursued by Lazarević's soldiers, Nate shoots a pile of propane tanks, causing several of the train carriages to derail and crash over the edge of a cliff. Nate escapes the crashed train and trudges through a snow storm, eventually falling unconscious due to his wounds and exhaustion. He wakes up in a Tibetan village, where he is reunited with Elena and is introduced to an elderly German man named Karl Schäfer. Schäfer tells Nate that the phurba is the key to finding Shambhala, but Nate tells Schäfer he is no longer interested. Schäfer sends Nate and a villager, Tenzin, to find the remains of the men in Schäfer's expedition, who were looking for Shambhala and the stone 70 years earlier. They find the expedition inside a huge temple, hidden in a series of ice caves. Nate and Tenzin discover that Schäfer's men were SS members on an Ahnenerbe expedition. After seeing what had become of them after they ate the blue resin, Schäfer had killed them to protect the world from the power of the stone. Nate and Tenzin are attacked by yeti-like creatures as they escape from the temple. They return to find Lazarević's men attacking the village. Broken Paradise After securing the village, Nate and Elena find out that Schäfer has been kidnapped and the couple track Lazarevic's convoy to an abandoned monastery. The two locate a mortally wounded Schäfer, who tells Nate that he must destroy the Cintamani Stone. They uncover the entrance to Shambhala, but are taken hostage by Lazarević, who forces them to take him into the city. On the way, they are attacked by the yeti-creatures from the ice temple. Lazarević kills one of them and reveals it to be a mutated human in a yeti suit; transformed after eating the blue resin. Lazarević describes it as a "Guardian" - a scarecrow to frighten trespassers. As they enter the city, the group are attacked by another wave of Guardians. In the chaos, Nate, Elena, and Chloe escape. Inside the city, they discover that the "Cintamani Stone" is in fact the petrified blue resin of the Tree of Life. Nate has seen the damage that the resin has already done, and decides that Lazarević must be stopped before he can harness its power. As they prepare to go after Lazarević, a badly wounded Flynn arrives and detonates a grenade, killing himself and seriously wounding Elena. Nate leaves Elena in Chloe's care and sets off to confront Lazarević at the base of the tree. Nate arrives just as Lazarević drinks the tree's sap, which heals his scars and renders him nearly indestructible. Detonating the pockets of explosive resin in the tree, Nate defeats Lazarević and leaves him to be killed by the Guardians. Nate reunites with Chloe and Elena and they escape the city as a series of explosions begins to destroy Shambhala. Back in the village, Chloe asks Nate if he loves Elena. He does not deny it, and Chloe bids Nate goodbye as Sully carries a recovering Elena over to him. While Sully chases after Chloe, Elena and Nate pay their respects at Schäfer's grave before embracing. They share a kiss and together they walk over to the edge of a cliff and watch the sun set behind the mountains as Nate mentions that he is afraid of clowns. 2009-2010 (Nate and Elena's Seperation) Nate and Elena marry in unknown circumstances. However, Nate's phobia of commitment and lust for adventure places great strain on the marriage, and the two separate, becoming estranged. Elena keeps her wedding ring, and Victor Sullivan looks after Nate's without his knowledge Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (Late 2011) Another Round Nate and Victor Sullivan head to the Pelican Inn, a pub in London. They meet with Charlie Cutter and Talbot to sell Francis Drake's Ring. Nate and Sully decide that Talbot's money is counterfeit, and a brawl ensues. Cutter and his thugs gain the upper hand, and subdue Nate and Sully. Kathrine Marlowe arrives and takes Francis Drake's ring from Nate. Cutter then shoots both Nate and Sully, angering Marlowe who leaves the scene with Talbot. When Marlowe leaves, Nate and Sully get up, having faked their deaths, and it is revealed that Cutter is in fact working with them. The three meet up with Chloe Frazer, who directs them to the warehouse that Marlowe went to following the shooting. From the warehouse, they follow underground tunnels to a secret library, where they find the journal of T. E. Lawrence, Francis Drake's cipher disc, and a map. Nate learns that Sir Francis Drake along with John Dee were hired by Queen Elizabeth to go Arabia to look for a lost city: "a city of immeasurable wealth" - The Atlantis of the Sands. He had also been documenting sites that he went to, the only two that were documented by him and the crusaders, who were also looking for the lost city, were in France and Syria. The Chateau & The Citadel Nate and Sully travel to France to investigate the chateau. There, they find half of an amulet. They express hope that the other half is in Syria. As they leave, they are attacked by Talbot and his men, who take the amulet and set the chateau on fire. They escape the burning building and travel to Syria, suspecting that Chloe and Charlie will also be ambushed. The four reunite in a castle in Syria, where the find the second half of the amulet. However, Talbot again ambushes them and takes the amulet, along with Lawrence's journal. While escaping, Cutter's leg is broken, and he and Chloe decide to sit the rest of the adventure out. Nate and Sully travel to Yemen, where they meet up with Elena Fisher. Yemen Elena gives the pair journalist permits, allowing them access to the city. She is dubious of Nate's true motivations and expresses her concern for Sully, but Nate is more interested by the fact that she is still wearing her wedding ring from their estranged marriage. She claims it 'helps in this part of the world'. Nate spots Talbot, and manages to get Lawrence's journal back off him in a fight. They quickly duck off the streets and into a hidden underground tunnel system. After navigating their way through a series of puzzles they are shown a map of star constellations, which pinpoints the Atlantis of the Sands. As the only one who can read the star chart, Sully notes the location of the city. As they leave the area, Talbot drugs Nate. Hallucinating, Nate pushes Sully and Elena away and follows Talbot's voice until he finally blacks out. When he wakes up, Nate is confronted by Marlowe, who begins recounting his life in detail. Nate acts as if he doesn't care, but is terrified to see that Marlowe has full details on Elena. Marlowe promises that nothing will happen to her, if he helps them locate Sully. When Nate refuses, Marlowe goes on to explain that Sully hasn't tried to find him, and that "Victor is only ever in it for Victor." Despondent, Nate sits in silence as Talbot informs Marlowe that they have apprehended Sully. Nate chases Talbot through the streets and buildings of Yemen's market district, eventually catching up with him in a private garden. After a brutal fight, Nate is knocked out by the pirate Rameses. Nate is taken by Rameses to a ship graveyard, which the pirate has been using as his base of operations. He tortures Nate so that he can learn the location of Iram for himself, but when Nate refuses to break, he says that he will torture Sully instead. Nate breaks free, and navigates his way through the graveyard to Rameses' cruise ship - The Seaward. In the hold, Nate learns that Rameses never had Sully, it was a ploy to get him to talk. Nate causes an explosion which tears a hole in the ship's hull, and he barely escapes as it sinks. He is washed ashore in Yemen. He makes his way to Elena's apartment. Elena is overjoyed to see Nate, believing that he was dead. She leads him to the sofa where he rests his head on her lap. She updates him on Sullivan's situation: he, Marlowe, and her crew are in a convoy heading into the desert. Marlowe had a two day start, so catching up to them on foot or motor vehicle would be impossible. Elena discovered that an airplane would be making a supply drop to the convoy, so she planned on sneaking onto the plane, dropping in on the convoy, and rescuing Sullivan. Since the plane wasn't taking off until dawn, Elena insisted Nate rest. Nate asked Elena if she planned on rescuing Sullivan by herself, to which she replied she'd do anything to save him. Nate tells her that he likes the way she thinks. As he drifted off into sleep, he took Elena's hand and apologizes to her, to which she simply responds "I know." The next morning, Nate manages to get aboard the cargo plane, while Elena remains behind. Hours later, as the plane flies over the Rub' al Khali desert, he is found by one of Talbot's thugs. In the ensuing fight, the plane is badly damaged. It rips apart, and Nate is sucked out. He manages to grab a cargo container mid-air and deploys its parachute, which carries him safely to the ground. The Atlantis of the Sands Nate treks through the desert for days, suffering from exhaustion and dehydration. He experiences multiple hallucinations, before finally arriving at a ghost town. He finds that Marlowe's men have occupied the town, and is rescued by a Bedouin tribe. Salim, the Sheikh of the tribe takes Nate to his camp, telling him that his scouts have been tracking down Marlowe's convoy for two days. Nate explains how Marlowe has Sully and in turn explains that Sully knows the location to the lost city of Iram. Salim tells Nate that the city was cursed three thousand years ago when Solomon took control and commanded the power of the spirits of Dijnn. Afterwards, many Dijnn rebelled and Solomon imprisoned them in a brass vessel which was drowned in the city's central cistern. With Salim's help, Nate rescues Sully from the convoy and they enter Iram. Upon entering, Nate drinks some of the city's water, and experiences a hallucination in which Talbot kills Sully. When the hallucination ends, Nate realizes that the water's contaminant is what Talbot and Marlowe want - Solomon's vessel of brass. He also realizes that is what Sir Francis Drake was sent after by the queen, although once he realized what he was searching for he abandoned the mission, lied to the queen, and then hid all evidence of his voyage. Nate and Sully manage to destroy the winch that is being used to retrieve the vessel, and by doing so cause the city to crumble and sink into the desert. Marlowe is trapped in the quicksand, but persuades Nathan to help her escape. He is unable to reach her, and she dies, taking Francis Drake's ring with her. Nate and Talbot engage in a knife fight. Nate use his pistol to kill Talbot and save Sully. After Nate emerges victorious, he and Sully escape the city on horseback with Salim. Nathan and Sully arrive at an airport, preparing to leave Yemen. Sully takes a moment to tell Nate that "we don't get to choose how we start in this life; real greatness is what you do with the hand you're dealt." He gives him his wedding ring and tells Nate that he has been carrying it around for too long. Elena arrives at the airport and tells Nate that she is sorry about Drake losing Francis Drake's ring. Nate tells her that he traded it for "something better", letting her see that he is wearing his retrieved wedding ring. The two leave Yemen together, with Sullivan, hand in hand. Sully leads them to a new plane, modelled after the Hog Wild which Nate and Elena destroyed during the events of Drake’s Fortune. Personality Nathan Drake's personality was based on the stereotypical romantic action-adventure hero, with inspirations stemming from early movie serials to modern action films. Creative director Amy Hennig singled out the main characteristics this stereotypical hero - an "irreverent, roguish sense of humor", and "charm." Inspiration was also taken from various screwball comedies, with the aim being a game that didn't take itself quite as seriously. At the 2008 Game Developers Conference, lead game designer Richard Lemarchand revealed that Nate's character was based in part on Johnny Knoxville. Lemarchand went on to say that they wanted to capture Knoxville's "coolness and goodness" in the character. Amy Hennig later clarified that Knoxville was just one of the people that influenced Nate's design, with others including actors like Cary Grant. She also attributed much of Drake's charm and charisma to Nolan North, saying that he was, in a way, their greatest inspiration. Lead cinematics animator Josh Scherr said that the ultimate intention with Nate was to create a character with an everyman persona; an "ordinary guy...who really had to work hard for every leap and climb, and who got visibly nervous when under fire." His hand-to-hand skills are described by Sam Thompson, producer of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, as "fallible." Category:Sony Characters Category:Uncharted Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Debut Category:All Characters